Che La Mafia Ha Bisogno!
by Romano-SI
Summary: I can't take this anymore. Why is everybody getting in trouble? ...It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm the one who gets everyone killed. *What would happen if Spain joined Romano's Mafia Family? Rated T for Lovi's bad potty mouth!*
1. Meet My Family!

"Catch him! And don't let him get away like the other one!" I had overheard someone cry, watching as a little kid ran past me, laughing with his group of friends who were tailing behind him.

I don't know why, but for some reason I had the feeling they were playing a game about the Mafia.

I guess it's a really big topic down here in South Italy.

My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo. I'm about 19 years old. It's only about a month away from my birthday, so I just say I'm 19.

I really live in Spain, but I just came over to South Italy because I wanted to see how it was down here. North Italy is actually a lot better than down here. It's probably because everyone down here is so... mean?

I really don't know how to put it.

The little kids run by me again and I start to laugh somewhat, turning with them since they were just circling around me. One of the little ones bump into me, looking up at me with worried eyes. I reached down, patting his head softly. "It's alright."

The boy had nodded slowly before running off again.

I sighed and smiled, continuing to move down the busy street. Almost everywhere, you could see little kids running around, hiding behind stands that were up and hiding behind adults, laughing and chasing each other.

As I continued to walk down the street with happy, closed eyes, I felt someone push past me. "Move it!" and agitated voice called, whirling past me. I blinked and turned, watching as a boy ran down the street.

"That way!" I heard somebody scream and I turned back, only to let a group of people almost trample me. I huffed, turning back to watch them round the corner after the boy that ran past me.

What was with all of that? I hesitate for awhile, picking my poison as I ran after the group of people.

Why would they be chasing that boy? I shake my head and start to run faster, quickly going past the group of people. They run insanely slow.

I scan around for the boy, huffing before I find him, looking back at me and turned down an alleyway. I start to catch up to him, rounding the alley corner and see him huddled up in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest.

I walk over to him and crouched down with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he looks away.

"You shouldn't have followed me." He said coldly.

I tilted my head. "And why not?"

"Didn't you see all of those bastards that were chasing me?"

I nod.

"If they find me with you, they'll probably kill you too."

I hold up my hands. "Wait. Slow down. Kill m—"

"Shut up!" He says quickly and jumps up, covering my mouth. He pulled me more into the corner as you heard shouts in Italian and footsteps pass by.

"Cazzo, che era vicino." He mumbled, moving his hand away.

I blink. "Wait, wait. Back up a little bit. Why were those people chasing you?" I ask, not understanding a word of his Italian mumbling. I only know Spanish.

"I stole these." He said, pulling a handgun out from one pocket and a pocketknife out of the other.

"W-Why on earth would you do that?" I stare at the weapon as he holds them out for me.

"My Family wanted me to get them. Well, they wanted Feliciano to get them, really. But he didn't want to go, the lazy bastard. He almost got me killed."

"F-Family? Like the Mafia?"

"No, idiot. My family of squirrels. Yes, my Mafia family." He rolled his eyes.

I frowned a little. "And how old are you?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

I sighed. "A sixteen year old should not be interested in the Mafia. You're waaay too young."

He furrowed his eyebrows. " Non dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare, bastardo!"

I smirk. "Lo sentimos, pero no entiendo el italiano."

He stares at me. "Dammit, don't speak Spanish! I don't understand it!"

"Then don't speak Italian to me."

He grumbles.

"What's your name, anyway?" I ask quietly.

"Lovino. Yours?"

"Antonio."

He smiles widely. "Well Antonio, would you want to come with me to see my Family? I can't let you just run off knowing that I stole the stuff."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "It's not like I would tell anyone." I laugh nervously. "I wouldn't want to, since I know if your Family—of squirrels—found out, they would try to kill me."

He shook his head. "Damn, you think my family would want to tear you apart or something?"

I shake my head also.

"Well, my Family isn't that bad." He says, ruffling his hair a little bit as he takes me out of the alley, looking around. "There's my brother, Feliciano. He's not that much of a good fighter and all that. Then our Boss, Alessa. Yes, she's a girl but she's damn good at leading a Family."

"A girl? Is she scary?' I ask.

He shook his head. "Well, unless she's pissed off at you. And that doesn't just rarely happen."

I nod, staying quiet about the whole way there. Lovino just explained to me about all of the Family members he had, so I would just occasionally nod.

We got up to the building, Lovino pushing the rusted door open.

"Their probably up on the top floor. Come on." He said, going over to the stairs. I go up them behind him, the tapping of our feet the only noise that was audible for awhile. But once we got up a few more floors, you could hear talking.

"Their up here. Or, hopefully it's them." He mumbles, pushing another set of doors open to a lit room. The room actually looked pretty lively, not like how I would imagine it.

A girl behind a desk, -Who I was guessing was Alessa—turned to look at me along with another boy who looked almost exactly like Lovino. I guess it was Feliciano.

"Fratello!" Feliciano smiled. "You're here! What took you so long?"

"I just took a little detour, Feli." He glared at him. "Why? Did you think I wasn't going to do my task, you damn bastard?"

"N-No, no! It's not that!" He smiled, looking away. "It's just that I was getting a bit worried—"

"Well, don't you idiotic—"

"Alright, Alright. That's enough fighting for one day." Alessa sighed, looking up at Lovino. "Did you get what I told you to?" she asked with a small playful smile.

The rude Italian nodded, taking the weapons out from his pocket, setting them down on the table."

"Bene,bene." She smiled more, her mouth turning into a little kitten-like smile.

It really reminded me of Bella's smile.

She took the weapons into her hand and looked at them. "Alright. Alanzo and Alfonso. Come here."

Two boys that were chatting in the corner turned around and went over to her.

"Hmm?" One tilted his head.

"What is it?" the other tilted his head the opposite way.

Alessa handed them the weapons with a devious smile. "I already told you what needs to be done. So go do it." She ordered.

And without hesitation, they went out the door.

Alessa stretched, plopping back down on the chair behind the desk. Her eyes wandered over to me, and the playful smirk returned again.

"Who's the new kid?' She jerked her chin my way.

Lovino looked away. "Just some guy I ran into. He helped me hide and I couldn't let him leave since he knows I stole that stuff." He shrugged.

She nodded, lifting her feet to rest on the table. "What's your name, kid?"

"Antonio." I say.

She smiles and purrs. "Well I'm Alessa, if you didn't know." She pauses, her smile fading. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No ma'am."

She giggled. "Listen, I'm probably only a year or two older than you. No need to call me 'ma'am'. Just call me Alessa."

"Lo sentimos." I smiled.

She purrs again. "Ah, we got a Spanish boy here."

I nod with a hint of a blush.

She laughs and just leans back in the chair with a big sigh. "Awh, jeez." She mumbles and closes her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"W-Whats wrong, Capo?" Feliciano asks with almost wide eyes.

She shakes her head. "Stress, I guess. I dunno."

Feliciano nodded, going over to her and smiled, rubbing her shoulders. "vehveh~ Why don't you just relax?"

Alessa rolled her shoulders. "Being a Boss is tough stuff." She sighed again, looking over at Lovino. "Lovi, you can have the rest of the day off, alright?"

Lovino nodded.

Alessa smiled. "Why don't you show Antonio around Italia?"

Another nod before he turned around and walked up to the doors, opening them again.

"Come on, Toni." He smiles a little. "I've got a lot to show you."

As I took the first step outside of the doorway, I wonder if those kids were still playing their Mafia game.

**Translations:**

Cazzo, che era vicino – Shit, that was close.

Non dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare, bastardo!- Do not tell me what I can or can not do, you bastard!

Lo sentimos, pero no entiendo el italiano- I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian.

Fratello- Brother

Bene- Good

Lo sentimos- I'm sorry.

Capo- Boss

**Other stuff:**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Spain

Lovino Vargas- Romano/ South Italy

Feliciano Vargas- Italy/North Italy

Bella- Belgium

Other names- Random characters I made up. (;3)

**Hello everyone!~ :3 I would just like to say a few words down at the bottom here. :3 –I found out as I was writing this that Italy's name, Feliciano is supposed to mean "happy" :D—I just want to say that If you want me to continue, to Pleeeaaasee Review this. Even if you didn't like it or anything. :D Even if your pointing out something I spelt wrong!**

**Grazie!***

***Thank you. ;D**


	2. Mission One!

"Damn it why does it have to be _this_ hot outside?" Lovino sighed heavily and looked up at the sun.

He had already shown me around South Italia a little while ago. We went back to his Mafia base and Alessa told us to go get something for her.

At the enemy Mafia's base.

Which is reeaaallly far away from their base.

And, to protect us, -which I thought was sort of kind—she gave up a lot of weapons in these backpacks. But she never warned us how heavy they would be.

Or how hot it was outside.

I looked over to him and smiled. "Its alright, Lovi. I'm sure we'll be there soon."

"Its all the way across South Italy!" he cried, turning to glare at me. "And don't call me Lovi, bastardo!"

I laugh a little and turn to face forward again. Sometimes it just gets really funny when he's angry.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothin'."

I look around at all of the little kids running around again. Most of them are laughing and yelling but a few are crying into their mama's stomach or her chest.

"I forgot to mention, didn't I? South Italy is really poor. North Italy is a lot better down here." Lovino was smiling weakly, and I watched him quietly.

"We aren't really doing good down here at anything, really. Too many gangs and all of that." He shifted awkwardly.

I nodded, even though I already knew about all of it. My eyes shift over to look at him and he's looking down at the ground, his eyes looking sad.

"Hey, how about after this you come over to my place and you can meet one of my friends?" He looks over at me and I smile. "She's very nice."

He nods slowly. "Alright."

We try to walk faster, since we've been walking for at least 30 minutes and pretty much went down about 10 blocks. I had to end up carrying Lovino's bag since he was going so slow.

"Give me back my damn bag, bastard!" He pouted, reaching to grab it before I pulled it away.

"Nope. Gotta walk faster if you want your bag back." I stuck my tongue out as he started to mumble words in Italian.

Probably stuff along the lines of "Bastard" or "stupid jerk"

In front of us, there was this really high pitched scream. Defiantly a woman. She ran out of a store, tripping and almost falling in front of us before Lovino caught her.

"Che cosa è successo?" He asked, helping her up.

She points back at the building she ran out of. "Ero lì ... poi semplicemente un gruppo di uomini tirato fuori le pistole e minacciato che avrebbero sparato se qualcuno ha urlato o cominciato a correre! Non so cosa è successo quando ho pianto e sinistra ..."She nodded to Lovino and ran down the street.

He turned to me. "Alright, long story short, there's people in there with guns. Come on, lets get inside." He sighed and shook his head. "Damn it, no matter how much I don't want to do this…" He reached over and took his bag, putting it on his back.

"Here's the plan." He looked over to me. "Act natural and go inside. They'll notice us and probably hold us hostage with a bunch of other people. Do what ever they say until I give you the signal. If they try to take our bags right away, I'll whistle and then we attack, alright?"

I nodded and pushed the store door open. The bell on top of the door jingled.

You could hear a pin drop in here. Well, over the loud crying.

"This way." Lovino said, grabbing my sleeve and leading me over to the left. We peeked over all of the shelves, looking to see if we could find anybody.

"Just follow the crying." I whispered to Lovino and he nodded, following the sound until we reached everyone. The men weren't there, probably scoping around the rest of the place.

"Tutti calmi, va bene? Che tutto andrà bene. Siamo venuti per aiutarvi." Lovino said, setting his bag on the ground. "Take out the gun, Antonio." He said to me, looking around his bag.

I set my bag on the ground also, looking around the bag until I took out a little handgun. Lovino had the same one, which made him sigh. "So little. But it'll have to do."

I watch as Lovino walked ahead of me, looking around the shelves.

We couldn't possibly have to… shoot someone, do we?

I mean, Lovi's had to have done that before. But not me. I'm just a flirty Spaniard.

I can't shoot people.

I followed quietly behind Lovino, trying to act serious before Lovino ducks down and pulls me down with him.

"Shh! Stay quiet!" he whispers and peaks around the shelf. I sit with my back against it, holding the little gun to my chest. You could hear the few men speaking to each other, switching from Italian to English.

"Just _call_ him, you damn bastardo. Come on! Maledetto idiota…" One said quite angrily.

I looked over at Lovino. "So are we just going to hide here, or attack them?"

Lovino opened his mouth before there was a loud crash of glass. We both jumped a little, and turned to see what had happened.

"F-Fe…" Lovino blinked as his brother made his way through the glass with a bat in one hand. He looked over at his brother with worried eyes.

"Fratello! Alessa told me to come over here because she was worried about you two!" He smiled hopefully before turning to the other men and held the bat up, pointing it at them.

"Don't you dare touch anyone! All of you, drop your guns!" He glared at them, looking serious and angry.

One of the men stepped forward, smiling and nearly laughing. "And what're you gonna do, little boy? You're gonna hit us with a bat and hope we pass out?" He started to laugh.

Lovino smiled. "Yeah, he may be only 14, but he's really strong when he's serious."

Feliciano smiled. "Fratello!" He reached out, dropping the bat to his feet. Lovi threw the gun he had and Feli caught it, pointing it at the man.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" he called out, kicking the bat over to us. Lovino took the gun from my hands and pointed at the bat. "You use that."

I nodded and clutched the bat to my chest again. Lovino stood up and I stood with him.

The Italian pointed his gun at a different person.

What was I supposed to do? Point my bat at someone?

The man that was standing in front of the rest smiled, and held his gun out, pointing it at me.

"If any of you shoot, I'll shoot him." He smiled evilly.

"Shit." Lovino mumbled.

Feliciano looked over at me with big eyes.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Feliciano, shoot him." I mumbled.

"N-No! I'm not letting him kill fratello's friend!" he cried out.

"Then, Lovino, you shoot him." I looked over at the older brother who was glaring at me.

"Are you fucking _crazy_? I'm not letting him shoot you!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Lovino." I stare right back at him. "Fire the damn gun."

The other man laughed and smiled, cocking the gun. "Not so fast." He mumbled before firing his gun.

I gasped and closed my eyes.

Seconds went by, and nothing had happened. No bullet wounds, not blood coming from my body.

Nothing.

So what had he shot?

I opened my eyes, looking over to my right for Lovino.

Who wasn't there.

I start to shake and look down, seeing the Italian laying on the ground.

"O-Oh.. D-Dios…" I mumbled, looking over at Feliciano. He was staring at my feet also, his gun angled towards the ground. Tears fell from his eyes before he had started to scream, holding the gun up and angrily shooting the rest of the men, including the one who had shot Lovino.

I crouched, picking Lovino up off the ground. He was still alive, just shot in the stomach and was bleeding a lot. I put him on my shoulder and heard the shooting stop, followed by a shaky sob from Feliciano. He dropped his gun and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around me and Lovino's unconscious body.

I started to pat the boy's back, trying to calm him down and tell him that it was alright.

"Is there anyway we can contact Alessa?" I asked him after he had stopped crying. He was just sniffling now.

"Y-yeah… I can c-call her…" he mumbled and took out his phone, pressing only one button and held it up to his ear.

When she had answered, they had spoken in Italian to each other and he had started crying halfway into the phone call. He hung up a few seconds after, still sobbing.

"S-S-She's on her way…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"D-Damn it…" I had heard, causing me to look down at Lovino who had one eye open. "W-W-What are you cry-crying for?"

"Fratello!" Feliciano called out loudly before hugging his brother up to his chest. "I-I thought you had died!"

Lovino winced. "I don't d-die that easily. Now l-let go of m-me before you s-strangle me."

"I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano frowned, rubbing his eyes some more. "A-Alessa should be h-here soon…"

Lovino sighed, struggling to sit up. "G-Great. I-I won't hear the end of this one." He rolled his eyes and me and Feliciano smiled a little with shaky laughs.

"I-It's not funny!" Lovino hissed and pinched his nose. "Lovino, you always get yourself stuck up in this mess." He said in a high pitched voice.

Me and Feliciano continued to laugh.

I guess being in the Mafia won't be _that_ bad at all.

**Translations: **

**Fratello- Brother**

**Bastardo- Bastard**

**Maledetto idiota- Damn Idiot**

**Tutti calmi, va bene? Che tutto andrà bene. Siamo venuti per aiutarvi- All of you quiet, alright? Everything will be fine. We have come to help.**

**Ero lì ... poi semplicemente un gruppo di uomini tirato fuori le pistole e minacciato che avrebbero sparato se qualcuno ha urlato o cominciato a correre! Non so cosa è successo quando ho pianto e sinistra-** **I was in there ... and then just a group of men pulled out guns and threatened that they would shoot if someone yelled or started running! I do not know what happened when I cried and left ...**

**Che cosa è successo- What happened?**

**HelloHello again!~ owo.**

**Sorry for taking awhile to make this next Chapter… I didn't start working on it until like… yesterday. –sighs- That's what happens when you play Gakuen Hetalia so much.**

**Well! –claps- I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but people have been adding this to their favorites~ So I'm glad about that. (If you are those few people I thank you veerry much!**

**Well, onto starting the next chapter.**

**P.S.- How did you like Italy in this one? ^w^/ I think he deserved to get a little action in this, don't you?**


	3. Wish You Well

"You didn't have to come here, damn it." Lovino had turned away from me and Feliciano, who was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Why not, Lovi?" I asked, tilting my head with a large smile.

"Because I look weak like this!" He sat up, narrowing his eyes at me. "And what did I say about calling me Lovi?"

"It's either Lovi or Mi tomate.~" Feli and I laugh a little.

The younger Italian hands the flowers over to his older brother. "Here Lovino. I want you to have these." He said as Lovino snatched them, looking around the petals. "They're really beautiful, aren't they?"

Lovino's face almost softened. "They are pretty."

The door opened and Alessa came inside. "Ahhh, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi…" She said, shaking her head as she went to the edge of the bed. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess. But now that all of you are here, I feel pretty damn weak." He sighed.

"Well, I won't be here that long." Alessa stretched and yawned. "Got work to do, ya know? Plus I gotta check up on how Alanzo and Alfonso are doing."

I looked over to her. "Yeah, what were they actually doing?"

She winked. "That's for me to know, Spanish Boy."

I smiled and looked back at Lovino.

"Well, I better go now." Alessa said and went over, patting the said boy in the bed on the head. "Take as much time as you need to get better, alright?" She said before she had left the room.

"Hey, Antonio?" Lovino was looking away from me, squirming awkwardly. "Didn't you say that I could meet one of your friends?"

I blink and then nod. I remembered saying that. It was when Lovino looked sad bout how his country was. So I said I would let him see one of my friends. "Do you still want to see her?"

"Will she make fun of me?"

"Of course not!" Bella isn't like that.

"Then she can come."

I nod again. "I'll call her then." I walk out of the room and close the door, taking out my phone to call her. It rings a few times before I hear her cheery voice.

"Hey, Toni! It's been awhile since I've heard from you! How's it down there in Italy?"

"It's been alright, I guess. One of my… friends is in the hospital right now so I'm visiting him." I shrug and smile from the sound of her voice. I guess I had missed her a lot more than I thought.

"That's terrible, Antonio!" She said. "Aww, what happened to him?"

"He was shot."

She gasped. "T-That's even worse! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. It just might take him a little while to heal." I look down at the ground. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" She giggled. "That's what friends are for!"

"Do you mind coming down to South Italy? I told him that he could meet you, if you're able to."

She was quiet for a minute. "Sure! It might take me a little while; Belgium is quite far away from South Italy."

I smile. "Thanks a lot Bel."

"No problem Tonio!~" She said before we had hung up. I made my way back into the room.

Feliciano was sitting in the chair next to Lovino's bed fast asleep. Lovino was watching him.

"Sometimes I wish I was like my brother." Lovi mumbled restlessly. "He's always so damn reckless and doesn't give a shit about what anybody else thinks about him."

"Me, I'm just the Italian that always has to look after our asses and curse out anybody that tries to fuck with us." He looked over at me. "So what did she say? Is she coming here?"

I nodded, looking down at the ground. "It might take her a little. She lives up in Belgium."

He nodded and looked the other way with a heavy sigh.

"Just… don't be all rude around her, alright?" I say softly, looking away.

"Are you implying something 'Spanish Boy'?" He glares.

"No, No." I hold up my hands and look at him. "I was just simply saying—"

"That I'm a rude bastard?"

Now it's my turn to let out the big sigh. "No. I wasn't trying to say that, Lovino. I was just simply saying to not act like one. Bella is really… gentle."

He smiles weakly. "Bella in my language means beautiful. I'll just call her that."

"Do as you want."

Lovino yawned, staying silent for a few minutes while watching his brother sleep. "Hey, Antonio?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep before I faint or something." He looked past me. "If you want, you can go to me and Feli's house and rest there. J-Just assuming you don't have a place to stay."

"And should I just leave Feliciano here with you?"

He nodded. "He'll wake up, mumble something about going home to make pasta and then leave." The Italian shrugged. "That's what usually happens when I get in the hospital."

_Usually happens_… I frown a little bit. "Alright."

Lovino pointed over in his jacket that was sprawled over a chair. "Keys are in there." He tapped his chin. "I'll tell Beautiful to call you when she gets here."

I nod, taking the keys from the jacket. "Thanks Lovi."

I turn around and smile at him, and he just smiles at me.

"D-Don't call me Lovi, dammit."

"Alright, mi tomate."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. Call me Lovi. As long as I can call you Toni or Spanish Boy."

I agree with him.

"Get some sleep, alright Lovi?"

He takes a minute. "Get back to my house safely, alright Toni?"

I nod and close the hospital door.

-x-x-x-x-

I open the door to the house and as soon as I take a step inside, it smells like flowers and pasta. I smile a little to myself, closing the door and turning the lights on.

It was starting to get a bit late.

I should have just told Bella to come here tomorrow. I don't want her to be traveling around in the dark.

I suppose I could ask Lovino if she could stay at his house tonight, since Lovi will probably be staying in the hospital.

I toss Lovino's jacket on the couch and make my way into the kitchen. I was super starving and felt like if I didn't eat soon, I would most likely pass out.

I twirl the key around on my finger, flicking the lights on as I got into the kitchen. There were things scattered all around the room, cookbooks, paintings, recipes for different types of pasta… pretty much everything I would imagine to see in Feli and Lovi's kitchen. I go over to the fridge and open in up. There were a bunch of tomatoes scattered around, including containers with a type of sauce in it (I wouldn't bee surprised if it was pasta sauce). I started to push stuff out of the way, before resulting into just taking one of the tomatoes, closing the fridge. I sighed, biting into it. I've had to eat tomatoes just regularly like this before, even if it doesn't taste the best.

I shrug to myself after taking a few bites and check the clock. 9:08pm.

When did I leave the hospital? Around 8:30?

I must have called Bella around 8 then. So she would be calling soon, hopefully.

I'm sure she wouldn't drive here or anything, assuming that she knows to come today. So hopefully she took an airplane or something to get here quickly.

I tap my chin and think for a little. What's been bugging me is that if I didn't tell Lovi to shoot me, he wouldn't have been shot. I would have probably been shot and most likely killed, though.

But… does that make it my fault that Lovi ended up in the hospital?

And after Feli had gone literally insane and shot everybody… does that make him a murderer?

I just hope people don't go after him because he killed those guys. I mean, Feliciano is only 14 years old, and he's probably seen so much more than me, a 18 year old.

I mean 19.

Now that reminds me again. My birthday is in a month. Should I tell Lovi, Feli, or Alessa? I don't want them to overreact and go buy me a bunch of things that I won't need.

I'll just keep it a secret this year, then.

Mierda. Bella will probably say something about it, since its close.

I guess what I could do is cross my fingers and hope she doesn't say anything. I don't want to tell her to not mention it because she would wonder why.

I look back over at the clock. 9:16pm.

I really need to stop with the rambling. My head starts to hurt a lot, so I go over to a couch and sit down, continuing to eat the tomato in my hand. I toss the keys over to land on Lovi's jacket.

After about half-way through the tomate, the door opens. I look over and see Feli look down at me and smile, rubbing his eyes.

"I guess I fell asleep when I was at the hospital." He yawned and plopped down on the seat next to mine.

I nod. "Lovi told me to just come here for a little while until my friend comes to the hospital." I look down at the tomato. "O-Oh. Sorry for taking this. I was just really hungry."

Feliciano shakes his head. "No, it's okay fratelli amico." He yawns again, this time it was a long one. "Everyone gets hungry, right?"

I nod again with a little smile. "So when you woke up, was Lovi asleep?"

"Yup. Dead asleep. W-Well, he wasn't _dead…_A-Ah, well, you know what I mean. He was in a really deep sleep. I didn't want to wake him to say I was leaving though, so I left a note." He looks down into his lap. "Fratello hasn't been getting a lot of sleep much. He's usually out doing things with Alessa or stuff like that."

I sigh. "I find it terrible how you both are so young and in the Mafia—"

"Fratello joined the Mafia when he was eight."

I turn and stare at him. "Eight years old? D-Does that mean you joined…"

He nods. "When I was six. I was afraid that Lovi would die, so I joined. If he was going to die with the Mafia, I wanted to die with him."

I frown. "At least you wanted to die with your brother." I take a minute. 'Were you mad at him for joining?"

He nods. "Of course I was angry at him! To think he wanted to just throw away his life that easily! I mean, he could wake up in the morning perfectly fine, go to school, go see the Boss, and he might not even come back for dinner. He could have died so easily. The other Families targeted ours because they knew that we had a young boy. So they wanted to wipe us out easily. Then I joined. They thought it was going to be a lot easier now, since there were two of us. But we were a lot stronger than we look, Fratello and I." He looks over at me with a little smile. "We had to kill men at our young age. I still remember the first person I killed." He looked back down at his lap. "But I don't know how I did it before. I c-can't kill anybody without a huge feeling of guilt. I don't know how I killed all of those men back there. Maybe I was angry that they had shot Lovino? I have no clue. It felt like something took over me—No, not some_thing_. But someone. A killer that didn't care if who he killed had a family. A real family. With a wife and kids. Not some d-damn family of killers."

I look over at Feliciano and notice that he had started to bawl. I sigh and scoot next to him, patting him on the back as he rubbed his eyes. "It's okay Feli. I'm sure that Lovi would have done that same thing if it was you they had shot. Just… don't think of it like that, okay? Think of them as stupid, idiotic, murderers, which they most likely were."

Feli nodded and took a deep breath, before pressing his face into my neck and continued to cry.

You know what I said before, that maybe the life of being in the Mafia wouldn't be so hard?

Yeah. Well, I hate to break this to you:

I lied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Translations:**

Mi tomate- My tomato

Mierda- Shit

Tomate- tomato

Fratelli amico- Brothers friend.

**HeyHey again!~ :3 I'm so glad to see that people actually care and are reading this. (How many hits now? I think about 200.) So far about 3 favs and 2 alerts. But nobody enjoys to review, do they? ;A; Ah, I'm sure I'll manage to get some later on.**

**-nodnod- And here is Chapter 3! Tah Dah!~ More seriousness and all that fun stuff! (Again, I took awhile. ;A; I'll work on taking about 2-3 days to upload a new chapter.) Chapter 4 may take a bit because I'm working on another story!~ -clapclapclap-**

**Well, here is where I make my end! **

**Ciao!~**


	4. Stolen

As I sat there, patting the crying Italian on the back, my phone had started to ring. I scoot away from him, and he looks up at me with his big brown eyes. I take my phone out and check whose calling.

Bella.

I sigh and answer it. "H-Hello?"

"Toni?" she asks. "Is that you? Where are you? I came to the hospital and went to the room and there's just a sleeping boy here."

I take a deep breath. "S-Sorry. You're in the right room, though." I tap my chin. "I'll be there in like, 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay Antonio." She says happily. "See you soon! ~"

"See you soon, too." I say before hanging up. Feli blinks away the last of his tears. "Should w-we go back to the hospital?" He asks.

I nod and help him up, smiling weakly. "It's alright Feli. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

He nods and rubs his eyes some more. "D-Don't tell fratello I started to cry, okay? H-He doesn't like it when I do because he says it makes me look weak."

I shake my head. It really sounds like Lovi cares a lot for his brother. I would just think that Lovi would let Feli cry and cry.

I guess what Lovi means by 'makes him look weak' is that if he looks weak, people might try to target him. "Come on Feli. Let's get to the hospital before Lovino gets mad."

He nods and smiles a little.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"We're here, we're here!" I called as me and Feli literally ran into the room. Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Lovino and sat up in the bed yawning.

"Hello Toni!" Bella cheered.

"It's about time!" Lovi said at the same time.

I grinned and sighed. "So I see the both of you had a little time to meet."

Bella nodded. "He's so sweet. He always calls me beautiful."

Lovi blushed a little. "Well, you _are_…"

I roll my eyes, still smiling. I guess Italians are really good with the girls.

Feli stepped forward. "I'm sorry I f-fell asleep before, fratello." He said quietly. "You aren't mad, are you?"

Lovi shook his head. "No. Not at all. I'm just glad you got home safely."

I nod. Lovi really does care about Feliciano.

Bella crossed her legs, looking over at Lovino. "So, how long do you have to stay in the hospital?"

Lovino tapped his chin. "I think they said that I'll be able to leave in a day or two." He looks over at me, and I watch him quietly.

"You'll be alright till then, wont you Toni?" he says with a smirk.

"I'll be fine." I smile and go over to him, patting him on the head. "You just get better, okay?" I say shakily thinking that this was my entire fault.

It was my entire fault he was in here. My fault that he was shot.

My fault that now he and Feliciano will most likely be targeted. Again.

I can't get that thought out of my head! The image of the both of them dead on the floor in a pool or their own blood… as I just stand there and look down at them.

"U-Uh… Toni?" I hear Bella say and I immediately snap out of it, turning to her.

"Are you okay? You just spaces out there for a few seconds."

I nod slowly before smiling and laughing a little. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just thinking…"

She tilts her head. "About what?"

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "It was nothing."

She stares at me, almost with a concerned look on her face before nodding. "A-Alright."

Finally, I yawn a little. "Jeez, what time is it?"

"It's around like… 11pm." Bella says after she checks her watch. She herself yawns also. "How long is the visitor stay?"

"Visitors are supposed to leave at 11." A nurse says as she walks into the room. "Excuse me, but you all have to leave now."

I blink and nod, looking over at Feliciano who was looking sadly down at the ground. "Feli," I say.

He immediately snaps his head up, looking at me and tilted his head.

I smiled. "Come on." I looked back at Lovino. "Can Bella and I stay at your house for the night?"

Lovino nodded, and the three of us left after saying our goodbyes to Lovi.

-x-x-x-x-

"Your house is so pretty!" Bella cried out to a blushing Feliciano.

"Yeah… It is really pretty on the outside… but in the inside its really dirty." Feli says, and I can tell he's embarrassed.

Feliciano opens the door slowly, only to see that everything is even more scattered around the house.

"M-Mio Dio! W-What happened here?" He cried out. I pushed him back.

"Let me check around, okay? You stay with Bella."

He nods and I step further into the house.

The door was locked when we left, wasn't it? Maybe it was just this dirty when we left.

No… We would have noticed that it was messy. And Feliciano wouldn't have been so surprised when we came inside if it was like this before.

After checking the kitchen, I go up the stairs quietly.

"Anyone up here?" I call out loudly, sliding through doors of peoples rooms.

I hear a loud scream come from downstairs—but I can't tell whose it is.

"A-Antonio! Antonio!" I hear Bella scream before I hear shouts of distress and Feliciano screaming.

I run down the stairs, nearly tripping down every step. Bella's sitting on the ground, but not in a pleasant way. She looks like she's been pushed down, and she's sitting there with a stunned face.

"Where did Feliciano go?" I call angrily to her.

She turns to me, blood stained her cheek. She then shakes her head. "T-They took him."

"Mierda!" I run over to the door quickly, looking around for anybody at all.

The only thing I see is a ragged line of blood on the sidewalk. What I'm thinking is that they must have hit him, got him to bleed and dragged him into a car and drove off after they knew I was coming down. Hell, Feliciano could be dead by now.

I can't take this anymore. Why is everybody getting in trouble? Why did I join this Mafia? ...It's my fault. It's my entire fault. I'm the one who gets everyone killed.

I turn back to Bella, who's crying—no, bawling now. I walk over to her and pat her back, rubbing her gently.

"It's alright, Bella. You didn't do anything. No llores, okay?"

She nods and I help her up, wiping Feliciano's blood off her cheek with my sleeve.

"Now, tell me what exactly happened." I tell her. My mind was running right now. Should we have gone after Feli? I should have taken them both up the stairs to look with me…

"W-Well… I don't really know what happened…I-I… All I remember was just standing there with him… and all of a sudden… a f-fist came out of no where and knocked Feliciano down. I screamed, and the g-guy just jumped up onto him. They started struggling for awhile and one guy covered my mouth. I bit h-his hand and he let go, a-and pushed me down… that's when I yelled for you… They pulled F-Feli back up and s-stabbed his shoulder a-and the blood got on me…" She covered her face with her hands.

"I don't understand why they o-only took him, not me."

I shake my head. "I don't understand either…"

But I understood.

I understood damn well.

My fault. Again.

Since Feli had shot all those people… I guess they were from the same Mafia they were from. So they were pissed. Feli had probably shot the Boss. So they came back for Feliciano. Maybe they thought that Lovi has shot them, but could only find Feliciano? Maybe they just knew Feli had shot them? Maybe somehow someone survived and told them?

I put my hand on my head and rub my temples. Shit, my head hurt.

"I-I need to call Lovi. Do you remember the room's number?"

Bella took a minute before nodding and called him on her phone. She was still sniffling, so she said she couldn't call and tell him.

As Lovi answered, Bella stepped out of the room.

"Hmm? What is it?" He says rather sweetly.

"It's me." I sighed.

"Oh. Why the hell are you calling? I'm trying to get some sleep, you know! Damn! So should you!"

I smile a little. Only for a second.

"Feli's gone. They came and just took him. Stabbed him in the shoulder and dragged him away…"

Lovi took a minute. "Who?" He said rather coldly.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. Only Bella did. We came home and it was really messy, so I went to check around the house and I heard Bella scream. But I was too late. I think it was people from the Mafia that we saw before. What I think is that they guy that shot you was the Boss… and since Feliciano killed him, they wanted revenge."

Again, Lovi was silenced for a little.

"I guess the best thing we can do is tell Alessa tomorrow and go on a search. I'll try to get out of the hospital early…"

"No, Lovi. It's fine. Alessa and I will go. Maybe she can bring a few others…-"

"Antonio. I'm going. This is my fratello we are talking about.

"I…Alright… I guess you're right…"

"Okay. Just…. Get some sleep, okay?" Lovi sighs loudly.

I nod, even though he can't see it. "Mhm…"

"Night Toni."

"Night Lovi."

He hangs up first before I can assure him everything will be alright. I stand up to go find Bella, to give her back her phone. But when I find her, she's curled up on the couch, already fast asleep.

I smiled a little, leaving her phone on the floor before falling down into one of the chairs, hugging my knees to my chest.

The worst thing to do is start crying.

But that's exactly what I do.

**Translations:**

Fratello- Brother

Mio Dio- My God

Mierda- Shit

No llores- Don't cry

**Hello once again!~ :3 –takes a deep breath before sighing- So, So busy. Its going to take me awhile to upload new chapters since I have a bunch of others to work on. Well, This is going to be rather short since I have much typing to do.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Attempted Escape

Feliciano started crying loudly. He didn't like it here at all. He was in a small room with no windows, 2 doors, one for the outside and the other for a bathroom—which had no windows either. The always kept that door unlocked, but the other was locked at bolted on the outside. It was also metal, so you couldn't break through it.

But he guessed the metal door was nice, so you couldn't hear him loudly crying like a child for his brother, or for Antonio. Or for that really pretty lady that was Antonio's friend.

Would he ever see them again? He couldn't tell. That's what he was so worried about. He didn't want to die here, and he was surprised he didn't die from the stab wound, which was wrapped up.

That was probably the nicest thing they did for him here.

He had heard a few people talking when they were letting him inside. They were supposed to stab his neck, but they had missed terribly. So he was supposed to die. But he didn't which was a good thing.

But Dio, was he hungry! His stomach just wouldn't stop growling! All he could do was sit here and hope that somebody would come and get him something to eat.

But food wasn't the most important thing on his mind. Getting out of her was at the top of his list.

Feli went over to the corner of the room and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I want to leave here… I want to see my fratello again… I want to see Antonio and his pretty friend again…I want to…" He paused as he started to hear the bolts of the door start to bang and slide.

-x-x-x-

After crying so much, I guess I must have fell asleep. All I remember was closing my eyes for a minute from being just so tired. And now I had just opened my eyes to the sun, and Bella being gone.

But I heard cheerful—yet sad—humming coming from the kitchen.

I yawned and got up, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella cooking something happily. She turned to me and gave me a little smile. "Good morning sleepyhead! I called Lovino before to ask if I could use any food, and he said it was alright. He also said that he wanted to try to get out of the hospital."

I sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to go. Even if it is his brother, like he said last night… I don't want him to come with me and Alessa to find him."

Bella turned back to focus on the pan. "So, wait. You never explained to me all of this, Toni. Who's Alessa, and how did Lovi get shot?"

I sighed again, looking away. And I had to explain it to her. I explained everything. Me joining the Mafia, how Lovi got shot, about when Lovi and Feli joined the Mafia…

It almost brought tears back to my eyes.

And then I heard four words that I never want to hear ever again.

"I want to join."

I stared at her. "No you don't."

She nods. "I don't want you alone in this, Toni."

"I'm not alone, Bella. I'm not going to let you join and get killed. I don't want you to get hurt."

She turns to me and frowns. "But I _want_ to join, Antonio. I want to be with you in this."

I shake my head again. "Nope. Nu-uh. Not a chance."

"Come ooon, Antonio! I don't want you to die!"

"No Bella! D-Dios, don't make me do this." I hide my face in my hands. "I don't want to be in this position, Bella. Do you know how much it hurt to hear that I almost got Lovi killed? How much it hurt when I heard you scream and saw that Feli was gone? How much it hurt when you said you want to be in this life?"

She stares at me for a minute before setting the spoon in her hand down. She walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Toni. I-I just didn't understand how horrible this would be." She kissed me on the cheek and looked at me with a sad little face. "M-Maybe I should go back home today."

I nod slowly. "E-Even though I don't want you to… but I think it would be good so they don't try to go after you…?"

She agrees and finishes cooking. After we get done eating, we say our goodbyes, and she leaves for the airport.

The last thing she said to me?

"Happy early Birthday, Toni. I'll miss you a lot. Call me soon, okay?"

-x-x-x-

"So, beautiful decided to leave, huh?" Lovino was sitting straight in the hospital bed and let out a big yawn. "That's a shame."

"She didn't decide to leave, I told her to leave. But she agreed with me because I wouldn't want her to get targeted, too." I mumbled, looking away.

Did you notice how much I didn't want to be here? Alessa takes awhile to walk across town to the hospital. She should have been here so long ago.

I just want to go get Feliciano and go back to Lovi and his house, with everything back to normal.

Well, it won't be the total normal thing, but it will be close, I guess.

I look back over at Lovi who is looking down at his bed with sad-looking eyes.

"Are you okay Lovi?" I ask with a weak smile, shrugging a little.

His head snaps up before he looks away. 'Yeah, I'm fine I guess." He mumbled.

But then I see tears on the brim of his eyes, and I know he's not okay. He starts to cry quickly, rubbing his eyes and mumbling Italian words under his breath.

I sigh, going over to him and patting him on the back.

"I just want to get my damn brother back." He cried, grabbing a hold of my shirt and pulled me closer so he could cry on me. "Damn it! Why couldn't they just come after me or something?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Lovi. They wanted Feli more than you. I'm just afraid they'll come after you next."

"I don't care if they come after me! I just want my younger brother back!" He almost screamed, his body starting to shake violently.

I took a deep breath, now rubbing him on the back. "Calm down, okay Lovino? We're going to get your brother back. And if we don't, he'll be able to get out. He was afraid of this happening, so I'm sure right now, while we're talking, he's probably finding a way to get out."

Still shaking, Lovi tried to get it together. He nodded, rubbing his eyes again and inhaled deeply. "You're right."

I smiled. "Feliciano is strong and smart, like you said. Whoever took him most likely saw him as a weak, scrawny kid. He'll be just fine."

Lovi stayed quiet, nodding and had a little smile after awhile.

"Thank you Antonio." He said quietly.

"Aaaand, I'm here!" Alessa called as she walked through the door with a cheery face on. She already knew what happened, Lovi had called her earlier. So what makes her so happy like this?

"Hey Alessa." I said with wide eyes.

"Hey," Lovi called, trying his best to not look like he was crying a few moments ago.

Alessa laughed a little, sitting up on the bed. "So, I have a whole plan figured out now." She said with a wide grin. "I got some boys that wanted to help us. They say that they can distract everyone and we could find a way to get inside. They'll most likely have little Feli locked up, So we can sneak a key that opens all the doors and check every one. There isn't that many rooms that they have to lock people up-maybe like 10 at the most—so this will be easy."

"But what if someone notices us opening up all the cells?" Lovi asks.

"We tell them that we just joined the gang and we were told to check if everyone was inside their cell." She yawned

"But they will notice that it's us, wouldn't they?" He pointed out.

Alessa tilted her head. "Disguises, my friend."

"But what if we find Feli and try to take him out of the cell? Wouldn't they notice us leaving with him?"

"We were told to go and kill him in the middle of town, duh!" She laughed. 'Trust me guys! I got this all planned out. Nothing will go wrong!"

I nod. "But we still need to get Lovi out of the hospital…"

Lovi picks the phone up next to the bed. 'I'll call and tell them it's real important to leave." He says and dials a number, holding the phone to his ear.

Alessa holds her pointer finger up to quiet me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room.

2 boys stood there; well could I really say boys? They looked a lot older than me, so I should really say men.

Alessa closes the door for the room as soon as she hears Lovi, quite the angered person.

"I guess things aren't going well in there." She says, hushed.

I shrug. "He'll make sure to get out. I mean, he'll be really pissed if he can't get out. This is his brother were talking about.

Alessa stares at me quietly before nodding with a little smile. "You really like the Vargas brothers, don't you?"

I nod with a little shrug. "You get used to Lovi's yelling. And Feli's just really sweet and nice."

She giggles. "They are really nice. I remember when they were all little. Of course, I was little then too." She shrugged. "Lovi always used to just push his brother away while Feli tried to hold him close. I guess Lovi realized he really needs his little bro."

I agree.

The door opens quickly, with Lovi looking from left to right. "Alright, lets go." He says.

I look past him to the room. He took all the needles out of his arm, took the wristband off, and changed back into his regular clothes that were laying on the table next to the bed.

He starts to leave really quickly, looking for an exit. 'Did they say you could leave?" I ask loudly.

He smiled and turns back to me, a hand where his wrapped up wound is.

"No."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Translations~:

**Dio- God (Italian)**

**Dios- God (Spanish)**

**Ugh. Sorry for taking awhile. I got a lot of chapters to update, plus I got School Final tests and I'm currently working on 2 doujinshi's. –sighs- Well, Here's the next chapter! –rubs her tired eye- Now to go work on more!**


End file.
